The invention relates to a tufted carpet with a backing made of ribbon-shaped warp and weft yarns.
Most of the carpets currently being produced are so-called carpets consisting of essentially the backing, the pile and an adhesive coating which is used to anchor the pile in the backing. Woven fabrics are frequently used for carpet backing.
The manufacture of jute carpet backings for tufted carpets is known. One drawback of carpets embodying such backing fabric is the relatively high sensitivity to moisture, since in the presence of water the jute backing will be subjected to a comparatively high shrinkage. Moreover, such jute tufting backings exhibit a relatively high bleeding tendency so that the same colors may produce considerable shade variations in piece-dyeing of different lots. Since jute yarns need in most cases to have a relatively high twist, there is not infrequently during tufting a formation of streaks or so-called gaps, as the tufting needles are deflected, which impairs the appearance of the carpet.
It is also known how to manufacture carpet backings from ribbon-shaped warp and filling yarns of synthetic polymers, whereby the synthetic material being most frequently used is polypropylene. The drawback encountered in using polypropylene for the warp and filling is that the carpet backings cannot be dyed or only very unsatisfactorily so, and that after dyeing of the carpet the light color of the backing grins through the pile of the carpet. Polypropylene carpet backings are, moreover, lacking dimensional stability and tend to creep. Polyamide or polyester ribbons in the carpet backing have the added drawback that needle deflection in tufting is relatively frequent causing the carpet to have an uneven appearance.